


I Can't Do That Anymore

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Can't Do That Anymore-Faith Hill(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Do That Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't Do That Anymore-Faith Hill(Pandora)

Optimus Prime floats at the edge of the Well as he watches his Autobots rebuild Cybertron around him. Happiness, that’s what he thought would come from rejoining the Well and joining the Allspark. All he feels is sadness. Sadness that he is missing out on the rebuilding of Cybertron. But he did contribute; he sacrificed his spark for others to return. 

In Kaon, Megatron lands at his Citadel, he fears the mech will turn back to his destructive ways. The gladiator does, but only in tearing down the tower and offering the metal to rebuild Kaon to when it was under Autobot control. Optimus Prime sighs as he floats, the presence of Primus consuming him and surrounding him.


End file.
